Otoño-Invierno
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, no pensaron que en esa temporada fría, a sus cortos catorce años serían sorprendidas por la presencia de unos chicos de dieciocho años que velan por la seguridad de las chicas. [Misterio, Romance]
1. I'm with you

¡Hola Mundo! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia :3 Para hacer los capítulos, me he basado en diferentes canciones, al igual que en otra de mis historias. Espero les guste.

**Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece**

**AU**

**Las canciones les pertenece al artista citado.**

**La trama es lo único que me pertenecería.**

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening, but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? […] I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you <em>–**Avril Lavigne**

**I'm with you**

No querían caminar a casa, por lo que decidieron subirse a un taxi. En lugar de caminar treinta minutos bajo la lluvia, se demoraron quince minutos en auto.

–Buenas tardes, Profesor –dijo Bombón.

–Hola chicas –las saludó el Profesor Utonio – ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? No se demoraron mucho en llegar.

–Nos fue bien, gracias –dijo Burbuja –Bueno, en lugar de caminar treinta minutos, tomamos un taxi para llegar más temprano y evitar una gripe.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me llamaron? –preguntó el Profesor sacando su pipa.

–Porque el taxi pasó de inmediato –dijo Bellota que estaba en la cocina.

– ¿Llegaste con hambre? –dijo el Profesor.

– ¿Cuándo no? –rió Burbuja.

– ¡Tú sí sabes! –rió Bellota desde la cocina.

–Bueno, mañana me uniré al equipo de los _mate-atletas_ –dijo Bombón emocionada.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó el Profesor – ¡Eso es grandioso!

– ¡Claro que no! –dijo Burbuja asustada –Al ser _mate-atleta_ vas a denigrar tu integridad social.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Bombón mirando a Burbuja con extrañeza.

–Sólo digo que… –el Profesor la miró con regaño –Espero que des todo lo mejor que puedas.

–Espero lo mismo –dijo Bellota mientras comía un sándwich –No me dejes en vergüenza. Ya me basta con que Burbuja esté en el grupo de las –_putas_– porristas.

– ¡Oye! Yo no te dejo en vergüenza –dijo Burbuja.

–No entremos en detalles –dijo Bellota – ¡Pido la ducha! –dijo mientras corría al baño.

– ¡Hey! No es justo –dijo Bombón – ¡Yo quería la ducha, Bellota!

– ¡Perdiste! –gritó desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba el baño.

–Vayan a alistarse para que bajen y puedan tomar chocolate caliente con galletas –dijo dulcemente el Profesor.

Burbuja y Bombón subieron a la habitación que compartían y alistaron sus cosas para ir a la ducha y además de ordenar sus útiles para mañana.

– ¡Bellota! –gritó Burbuja desde afuera del baño –Cariño ¿Cuánto te falta?

–Tarada, estoy aquí afuera –dijo Bellota, que estaba con su pijama.

–Entonces, si tú estás aquí… ¿Quién está en el baño?

–Bombón –asintió con la cabeza la morena.

–Oh –dijo Burbuja – ¿Cómo es posible?

–No se quedó viendo la lluvia como tarada, querida Burbuja –dijo Bellota.

Luego de que Burbuja tomara su ducha, bajó con sus hermanas a tomar chocolate caliente mientras veían películas en la tv. El Profesor Utonio estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, por lo que parecía que las chicas estuvieran solas en casa.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Bombón mientras se estiraba.

– ¡Ya son las nueve! –gritó Bellota con mucho asombro.

–Pasa muy rápido el tiempo, y como está oscuro por la lluvia ni se nota –rió Burbuja.

–Mejor vayamos a dormir, estoy cansada –dijo Bellota rascándose el ojo.

–Buena idea –dijo Burbuja –Vamos.

Las chicas fueron a darle las buenas noches al Profesor y se fueron a dormir. Bellota y Bombón, estaban tranquilas en sus camas, pero Burbuja tenía la necesidad de salir a caminar en la lluvia. No era normal en ella querer hacer eso, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Se quitó su pijama para poder ponerse unos jeans, tomar una chaqueta y ponerse unas botas y disponerse a salir por la ventana. Casi nunca tuvo la necesidad de caminar en puntillas, pero ese día no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que se había ido, por lo que sigilosamente movía los pies hasta la ventana y bajó cuidadosamente.

Al estar en la acera, caminó, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al muelle, estaba completamente empapada, la marea estaba muy alta y chocaba contra las rocas, pero ese momento en el que ella quería caminar en la lluvia, desapareció causando la llegada del miedo. El miedo a que alguien con malas intenciones le hiciera algo malo, más allá de temer ganarse una gripe segura, era el miedo a que le hicieran daño, por lo que decidió volver a su casa. Iba asustada, la ropa estaba completamente mojada y estaba muy apegada a su cuerpo.

Se movía temerosa, la luz de las calles parpadeaban de vez en cuando, lo que asustaba más a Burbuja, cuando de repente siente unos pasos detrás de ella. Se voltea y un hombre completamente de negro la toma de los hombros y la acorrala contra la pared. La mirada que tenía ese hombre de ojos grises era intimidante, verdaderamente tenía malas intenciones con la pequeña de catorce años.

–No debiste salir de tu _casita_ a estas horas de la noche –dijo con voz grave –Pero bueno, tu _papito_ seguramente pagará una fortuna por recuperar a su hija sana y salva, si es que coopera de buena forma.

–No me haga nada –tartamudeó Burbuja, completamente asustada.

El hombre le tapó la boca con un pañuelo para que nadie escuchara sus gritos y adormecerla. Burbuja comenzó a sentirse cansada, el cloroformo le estaba haciendo efecto, pero sintió como alguien le quitaba a ese hombre de encima, la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a un callejón donde podrían estar lejos de la lluvia.

El chico que la salvó le golpeaba levemente la cara…

–Quédate conmigo, por favor. Oye, quédate conmigo –rogaba el chico quien puso la cabeza de Burbuja en su regazo.

–Contigo estoy –dijo Burbuja antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo que no les haya gustado? <strong>¡Dejen un review con su opinión!<strong> También pueden dejarme su sugerencia de canción, sólo si es que quieren, claro (:

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Smile

Holis, soy yo, la más sensual con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Disculpas si no actualicé antes, pero... Más vale tarde que nunca ¿No? Jajaja. Okay, ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p><em>You said "hey<em>_, what's your name?" It took one look and now I'm not the same_ –**Avril Lavigne**

**Smile**

Burbuja despertó en la mañana, en su cama. Tenía un termómetro en su axila, y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

– ¡Burbuja! –Gritó Bellota –Despertaste –sonrió.

La rubia no se dio ni cuenta cuando su hermana mayor había llegado a su lado.

–Déjame ver su termómetro –dijo Bombón –Treinta y nueve. Burbuja, debes quedarte en reposo –la miró con ternura.

–Después nos explicarás el por qué saliste de noche, y sin llaves. Gracias a que me levanté pude ver que estabas en la puerta –dijo Bellota.

Dejaron a la rubia sola en su habitación, le dolía la cabeza, afuera seguía lloviendo, se tapó hasta el vientre –para que no le subiera la fiebre– Y quiso seguir durmiendo, pero luego recordó lo que le había pasado la noche pasada.

Recordó el mar, el miedo, al hombre que la atacó y recordó… A su rescatador. Lo único que pudo distinguir era que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello claro, esa fue toda la información que le proporcionó la luz anaranjada de los postes de esa calle.

No sabía si decirle a sus hermanas… Sabía que la regañarían, pero tampoco iba a poder evitar hablar de eso por mucho tiempo.

Se dispuso a dormir un rato más, hasta que entró el Profesor Utonio con una bandeja.

–Despertaste, querida Burbuja –dijo tiernamente –Siéntate para que puedas comer algo.

–No tengo hambre –dijo Burbuja con un hilo de voz.

–Pues no estuve como esclava haciéndote esa sopa de pollo por nada –reclamó Bombón entrando a la habitación con el delantal puesto.

Burbuja sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Bellota corría por la ciudad cubriéndose la cabeza con un la gorra de su abrigo.

–Vamos, está cerca… Corre Bellota, corre –se alentaba.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, eran solamente las cuatro de la tarde e iba camino a una farmacia por unas cápsulas para su hermana. La lluvia se volvía pesada sobre su cuerpo y se traspasaba hasta su piel.

– ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a llover tan fuerte? –Se preguntó sin dejar de correr.

Dobló en una esquina, la última que quedaba hasta llegar a la farmacia, cuando chocó con un chico.

– ¡Oye! –Gritó Bellota.

– ¡Tranquila! ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? –Preguntó de forma altanera.

–Estoy mojada y estoy llegando algo tarde, así que no tengo tiempo para hacer vida social. Adiós.

Siguió corriendo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido hasta que llegó a la farmacia… que estaba llena.

–Oh, no puede ser –suspiró –Será.

Como solamente debía pedir las cápsulas al farmacéutico mostrando la receta, tomó un número y se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en una esquina, junto a una chica que conocía muy bien: Bell Wood. La clase de chica con la que nunca hablaría, por el simple hecho de que es un año mayor, es caracterizada como la diva de la escuela, además de que Bellota la llamaba "Zorra Wood".

– ¿Te importaría? –Dijo Bell con cierto tono de asco –Me estas mojando.

–Oh, disculpe, madame, olvidaba que nadie debería tocar su aterciopelado abrigo, o su sedoso cabello, porque su cabello artificial se podría dañar –respondió Bellota con sarcasmo.

– ¿Quién dices que tiene cabello artificial?

–No creo que haya otra chica aquí que deba comprar siempre tintura para el cabello, por lo que veo eres la única que compra el color ceniza.

Ciertas personas que estaban cerca de la pequeña discusión, reían disimuladamente cada vez que Bellota hablaba.

–No soy teñida. Tú eres la que usa una tintura azabache para el cabello.

–Por favor… No soy la única persona en el mundo con cabello negro. En cambio, ni tus hermanos ni tus padres tienen el cabello como tú ¿Sabes que tanta agua oxigenada y tanta tintura partirán las puntas de tu cabello?

–Eres una irrespetuosa, niña –Se indignó Bell –No me interesa lo que una niña de doce años me diga lo que soy o no.

–Primero, tengo catorce, y segundo, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo decir.

El mismo chico, con el que Bellota chocó, ingresó a la farmacia.

La chica de ojos verdes pudo verlo con mayor claridad. Primero que todo, supo que era él porque era la misma chaqueta que había visto, los jeans gastados y la postura. Subió la vista hacia su rostro, ojos verdes y cabello negro que se pegaba a su frente por lo mojado que estaba. Sin embargo, no entró solo, a su lado había un joven, casi igualmente vestido, salvo porque éste estaba con una campera marrón y unos pantalones negros, y era pelirrojo.

– ¡Butch! –Gritó Bell – ¡Amor!

El aludido miró en dirección de Bell y sonrió de medio lado. Bellota rodó los ojos, odiaba ver escenas de demostraciones de amor.

–Hola, cariño –dijo Butch besando a Bell.

–Estoy aquí –comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cínica.

–Oh, lo siento hermano. Por poco olvidaba tu existencia –comentó divertidamente.

–Te eché de menos.

– ¡Por favor! Si lo viste ayer en la noche… y no me hagas decir lo que se escuchaba desde la habitación –reprochó el pelirrojo con la mirada.

–Brick, tus comentarios aquí sobran –dijo Bell.

Bellota suspiró aburrida, y se deslizó en la silla, poniéndose sus audífonos y mirando su celular. La luz de la atención cambió y Bell caminó hasta la caja para ser atendida por un farmacéutico. Butch y Brick se sentaron uno a cada lado de Bellota, lo que la hizo incomodarse, Brick a la izquierda y Butch a la derecha. Estaban ambos mojados, pero como la chica también lo estaba, no fue ningún problema para ninguno.

–Oye –habló Butch bruscamente.

La chica pensó que le hablaba a su hermano, así que no le dio importancia y siguió pasando canciones en su celular.

–Oye –volvió a decir, pero esta vez tocando el muslo de la chica con el dedo índice.

Bellota miró a Butch extrañada, este chico sonreía de medio lado y sus ojos verdes se veían juguetones.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó.

–Bellota –respondió nerviosamente.

–Ah.

Butch apartó la mirada, mientras que Bellota lo seguía mirando confundida.

La Zorra Wood no se demoró nada en volver con su novio, le tomó la mano y se fueron, ellos… y Brick, el hermano pelirrojo. Bellota, suspiró apenas vio cómo Butch, al salir de la farmacia, se volteaba y le sonreía coquetamente… hasta ella sonrió. Una señora rubia que estaba viendo la escena, miró a Bellota, y esta al ver cómo la miraba la señora –con una mirada pícara– se sonrojó.

Cuando tocó su turno, se acercó y le tendió al farmacéutico la receta sin decir nada. Estaba distraída, eso nunca le había pasado. Nunca pensaba en chicos, varios le sonreían, pero no pensaba en ellos con tanta intensidad como con la que pensaba a Butch. Quizás se debe a que es un chico mayor. Sí. Eso es todo.

– ¿Señorita? –Preguntó el castaño farmacéutico – ¿Está bien?

–Sí, lo siento –sonrió nerviosa – ¿Cuánto me dijo que era?

– US$5.00

–Perfecto.

Salió de la farmacia, seguía lloviendo. Estaba en el umbral de la farmacia, dio saltitos para prepararse para llover.

–Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, no quería seguir mojándose y agarrar un resfriado como su hermana. Corría, corría y corría, la lluvia descendía por su cabello y por su ropa.

No pudo seguir corriendo, por una luz roja se lo impidió.

Esa maldita luz parecía no cambiar nunca, la lluvia se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte, apretó contra su cuerpo la bolsa de la farmacia para que las cápsulas de su hermana no sufrieran ningún daño… ¡Hasta que por fin cambió!

Siguió corriendo, quedaba menos de una cuadra para que llegara a casa, cuando pasa por alto la existencia de una grieta y se va de boca al suelo.

– ¡Mierda! –Gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Sus jeans se habían rasgado, su rodilla estaba rasmillada y al correr, le dolía.

–Vamos Bellota, no te queda casi nada… tú puedes, tú puedes –se alentaba.

Comenzó a trotar, porque al intentar correr le dolía su rodilla.

Pero llegó a casa, toda mojada, pero llegó. La herida de su rodilla se había abierto y sangraba más.

– ¡Ye llegué! –Gritó una vez que cerró tras ella la puerta roja.

–No grites –dijo Bombón en un susurró –, Burbuja está durmiendo, y al parecer volvió a… ¿Qué te pasó?

Bombón comenzó a examinar bien a su hermana, estaba toda empapada y notó la sangre que tenía en su rodilla y en los jeans.

–Eres tan dedicada al momento de correr –ironizó.

–Al menos traje los remedios sanos y salvos –le pasó la bolsa.

–Genial. Los llevaré a la habitación, y tú, mejor ve a tomar una ducha, te llevaré ropa de abrigo al baño.

Asintió con la cabeza, caminó hacia el baño, se miró al espejo… Estaba muy blanca y traía los labios morados por el frío.

Abrió el grifo del agua, para que el agua se calentara mientras se desvestía. Dejó toda la ropa colgada en uno de los ganchos que tenía el baño, para meterse a la ducha. Se quitó toda el agua fría, y limpió con cuidado su herida con agua caliente, lo que hacía que esta ardiera aún más.

– ¿Bellota? –Dijo Bombón tocando la puerta.

–Pasa.

Bombón entró, y dejó las toallas y ropa de abrigo en una de las repisas.

–No te demores ¿Vale?

–No te preocupes –cerró el grifo –, ya terminé.

Su hermana hizo abandono del baño, y Bellota salió de la tina rodeando su cuerpo con la toalla. Tiritaba de frío.

Cuando ya se había vestido, salió del baño, secando aún su cabello con una de las toallas.

Las colgó en las barandas del segundo piso, y bajó las escaleras, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión en un programa de videos musicales.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo… y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de Butch. Estuvo recordando ese momento por más de quince minutos, mientras su hermana pelirroja, que había llegado disimuladamente, la miraba con evidente extrañeza, su hermana (Bellota) no era de comportarse de esa forma… ¡Nunca sonreía al recordar algo!

–Eh… ¿Bellota?

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué, qué? –Preguntó la aludida abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a todos lados.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?

–Nada. Nada. ¿Por qué?

–Estuviste un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo… y sinceramente, hermana, nunca sonríes cuando estás recordando algo.

– ¿Qué sabes tú?

–Soy tu hermana… Por favor… A mí no me engañas… ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme?

–No, nada. Sólo… sólo… imaginaba una forma de poder meter preservativos en tu casillero, cosa que cuando lo abras, estos se desparramen –sonrió con malicia.

– ¡Eres una pervertida! –Se indignó Bombón.

–Oye, no grites. Burbuja está durmiendo –se burló.

Al momento de la cena, Bellota, Bombón y el Profesor casi ni hablaron. El Profesor, estaba concentrado pensando en una de las fórmulas que del laboratorio para el que trabaja le habían asignado resolver, Bombón miraba con recelo a su hermana de cabello negro, y Bellota… Pensaba nuevamente en lo de la farmacia.

Cuando ya se fueron a dormir, Burbuja estaba durmiendo, la fiebre aún no se le quitaba, Bombón estuvo leyendo un poco y Bellota escuchaba música, mientras se acordaba de algo que le borró completamente la sonrisa de la cara… Si bien, Butch le sonrió y le preguntó su nombre… nada de eso importaba, porque él tenía novia.

* * *

><p>¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :D<p>

**Respondiendo los sensuales reviews:**

**Anonima-Traumada:** Gracias :)

**faty-chan:** Gracias :P Eh... ¡No haré spoiler! . ajasjdkad

**VPandora:** Gracias :D

**ajsahdkjhsjhdkhs: **Gracias :) Wuasjdhkajdshkads see...

**raticornio****8:** Gracias :3

**agustina:** ¡Gracias! :D

**arauz1394: **¡Gracias! Oh... lo lamento :c aksdhjakdhkajd ¡Odio los autocorrectores! ¬¬ Te entiendo.

**yumi-happy: **¡Gracias! A las dos :)

**Ichigo-nn:** Gracias :P

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todas por leer! Ahora... <strong>¿Reviews?<strong> ¡Ojalá les haya gustado y espero actualizar pronto!

**SI LO QUE QUIEREN ES PRESIONARME PARA QUE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO, VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y SIGAN UNO DE LOS LINKS QUE AHÍ TENGO. GRACIAS.**


	3. Don't Stop

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin', every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me and you know it [...] Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it. Every time you walk in the room you got all eyes on you and you know it _–**5 Seconds Of Summer**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't Stop<span>**

Bombón se despertó asustada por el ruido del choque de unos dientes. Miró a Burbuja, ella estaba bien. Se volvió a Bellota, y era ella la que emitía aquel ruido. Se sentó en su cama y notó que la noche estaba verdaderamente helada.

Rápidamente se salió de su cama y caminó hasta el armario para sacar dos frazadas. Una la puso en la cama de su hermana del medio y otra en la de ella. Miró a la rubia, ella estaba más estable, pero no se iba a arriesgar a abrigarla más ya que no quería que la fiebre le subiera.

Se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, pero el golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana se hizo más intenso aún.

Cubrió su cabeza con sus frazadas para disminuir el sonido que estas producían.

Sin más, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al despertarse, notó que Burbuja ya no estaba en su cama. Eran las 8:30, y se alarmó más al ver que Bellota tampoco estaba en su cama.

Corrió escaleras abajo y encontró a sus dos hermanas y al Profesor viendo televisión cubiertos con una frazada.

–Hola, Bombón –saludó Burbuja, quien fue la primera en notar la presencia de la mayor.

–Hola… ¿Y tú? ¿No estabas enferma? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

–Hey, alguien se levantó de mal humor… ¿O me equivoco? –Molestó Bellota.

–No estoy de mal humor –sonrió. –Pero bueno, Burbuja…

–Me siento en verdad de maravilla. –Contestó la rubia.

–Bombón –dijo el Profesor – ¿Por qué no mejor vas a abrigarte y ves televisión con tus hermanas mientras preparo el desayuno?

Asintió con la cabeza, hizo caso a las palabras del Profesor y una vez estuvo de vuelta con sus hermanas, disfrutó de la calidez del hogar.

–Estoy pensando… –dijo Bellota.

– ¿Tú piensas? –La interrumpió la mayor.

–Cállate –le sacó la lengua –. Lo que pasa es que… no quiero que sea lunes.

–Creí que ibas a decir algo más interesante –dijo Burbuja.

–Sabes que con suerte puede pensar. Pero que se haya dado cuenta de que queda poco para el lunes es algo muy bueno –molestó Bombón.

– ¡Hey! ¡No es divertido! –Se molestó la morena.

Luego del desayuno, la lluvia se había detenido, pero aún así el cielo estaba cubierto.

Bombón había ido a la compra junto con el Profesor y Burbuja, ya que Bellota apenas podía caminar por lo resfriada que estaba.

La rubia estaba emocionada caminando al lado de su padre, mientras que la pelirroja estaba leyendo la lista.

–Huevos, leche, margarina, aceite, yogurt, chocolate, nutella…

– ¿Nutella? –Se extrañó el hombre.

–Sí, nutella. Muy bien –partió la hoja en dos –, yo iré a los dulces y ustedes irán por lo demás.

–Bombón… ¿Tantas cosas dulces debemos comprar?

–Claro, sin dulces no hay un invierno feliz.

Sin dejar que le respondiera, se encaminó al pasillo de las galletas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo rosa.

Le tomó casi diez minutos elegir las galletas y el chocolate que "necesitaba" comprar.

– ¡Brick, date prisa! –Gritó una voz masculina.

Bombón levantó la mirada sin querer y se dio cuenta de que había un chico a su lado. Ella, sin querer, se le quedó viendo. Él por otra parte, la notó.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

La pelirroja no respondió.

– ¿Estás aquí?

–Uh, eh, yo…nada.

Bombón volteó dejando al pelirrojo anonadado y a punto de romper en risotadas.

–Brick –dijo un rubio llegando a lado del chico –, vamos, solo escoge una clase de galletas.

–Cálmate, Boomer. Mojo tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Deja de decirle así a nuestra madre –dijo Boomer disimulando una risita.

–Okay.

Bombón salió de verdad disparada del pasillo y completamente ruborizada.

_"__El pelirrojo que juega baloncesto"_ Pensó.

Ella era una gran fan de los chicos, le encantaban, pero Brick era su favorito. Veía todos los partidos de baloncesto de la escuela solamente porque el chico jugaba en el equipo.

En serio que era una gran fan.

No le importó si hizo una escena digna de anotar en un trágame tierra –aunque lo suyo no fuera el caso– pero caminó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que notó que había llegado a la sección de los licores.

– ¡Aaah! –Chilló.

Un hombre, la quedó observando de manera extraña. Ella lo notó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó.

–Sí… sí… solo… no se preocupe.

Cortésmente, la pelirroja hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de esa sección.

**Lunes.**

Bombón fue a la escuela completamente sola… porque ir con Burbuja era como ir sola, gracias a la sencilla razón de que la rubia siempre leía revistas o saludaba a los chicos o chicas de otras clases y se iba con ellos.

–Tan especial que eres, Burbuja –murmuró la pelirroja cuando su hermana se fue con sus compañeras porristas cuando faltaban dos calles para que llegaran a la escuela.

A Bellota parecía que la gripe no quería soltarla, por lo que hoy iba a ir con el Profesor al hospital.

Bombón caminó hasta su salón en completo silencio, con la mirada fija en el piso, hasta que una pelota impacta directamente en su cabeza.

– ¡Ah! –Gritó.

– ¡Pelirroja! ¡Oye! ¡Pelirroja, lo siento!

La chica tenía sus manos en su cabeza, pero aún así pudo escuchar la voz que la llamaba. Como el impacto había sido en su rostro, sus manos obstruían la vista a la persona que tenía en frente. Un chico por el tono de su voz.

–Oye… pelirroja… lo siento…

Ella no contestaba, solo sobaba su zona afectada: parte de la nariz y mejilla. El chico tomó las manos de la chica y las apartó de su rostro.

Bombón levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Brick mirándola de manera preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico.

–S-Sí…

–En serio lo siento…

–Estoy bien.

Bombón se zafó del agarre del chico en un solo y rápido movimiento. Brick levantó una ceja y soltó una fina risa.

–Un gusto, soy Brick.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro al notarlo. Un leve temblor en su labio inferior hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara y la sonrisa de Brick se ensanchara un poco más.

– ¿Todo bien, pelirroja?

Completamente sonrojada, dejó la escena corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su salón.

Brick la había seguido con la mirada, se acarició la cabellera y rio un poco.

–Qué tierna, estaba sonrojada.

– ¡Brick! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Trae el balón! –Le gritaba su hermano Boomer.

–Sí, sí, ya voy.

**[…]**

Bombón estaba en su última clase del día, estaba concentrada en la actividad de matemáticas que se encontraba realizando. Cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su salón. La chica se sentaba en el último puesto, pero no en el de la ventana, sino en la fila más cercana a la puerta.

La persona que ingresó era Brick.

Escuchó a más de una de sus compañeras lanzar un chillido en manera de evidenciar su gusto por el chico, lo que hizo que ella se pusiese un poco celosa.

En un sentido algo… algo raro, Bombón estaba convencida de que Brick le pertenecía… porque ella fue la que empezó a quererlo primero… es decir, que si ella no hubiese comentado que le parecía guapo, ninguna de sus compañeras hubiera reparado en él.

_"__Buen trabajo, idiota" _se dijo a sí misma.

–Disculpe la interrupción, profesor Mayer, pero la profesora Greenie insistió en que debía traerle esto. –Dijo pasándole un folder azul.

–Gracias, Brick, puedes retirarte.

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por una casualidad, miró hasta las chicas que chillaban de manera no tan disimulada como creían que hacían, hasta que reparó en Bombón, su sonrisa desapareció y una mueca de preocupación apareció en ella.

– _¿Cómo está tu rostro? _–Moduló, y señalando su propio rostro para que la chica comprendiera.

Las miradas de algunas de sus compañeras, se posaron, curiosas, en ella. Bombón, completamente sonrojada, levantó su dedo pulgar a manera de afirmar que estaba bien.

Brick sonrió por última vez y salió del salón.

**[…]**

– ¡Ya llegué! –Gritó Burbuja al llegar a casa.

–No grites –susurró Bombón, que había llegado hacía una hora antes –. Bellota está durmiendo.

–Lo siento.

Bombón estaba estudiando alemán, antes de irse a sus clases particulares del idioma. Burbuja subió las escaleras con completo cuidado y se metió en la habitación.

Ellas no compartían todas sus clases. Si bien pertenecían al mismo salón, después de la hora de almuerzo, tenían diferentes clases.

Bombón tomaba las clases matemáticas, que correspondían a introducción a la física, matemática avanzada y lógica, además de tener un día un taller extra programático que consistía en ayudar a los chicos con bajas notas en matemáticas, chicos de cursos menores… ah, claro, también los mate–atletas.

Burbuja tenía las clases más específicas en las humanidades, como filosofía, antropología e Historia, pero un día tenía entrenamiento de porrista.

Bellota, en cambio, tenía un menjunje de clases, desde biología, química, lenguaje hasta tener deporte extra curricular.

–Bombón –dijo Burbuja – ¿A qué hora tienes clases?

–Eh –miró su reloj –, en veinte minutos, será mejor que me vaya. Cuida de Bellota, ¿Vale? El Profesor llegará en una hora…

– ¿Debe tomar algún remedio?

–No, no. Pero procura de que en exactamente media hora tome de la sopa que dejé preparada, no olvides calentarla.

–No hay cuidado.

**[…]**

Sus hermanas dormían plácidamente mientras que ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

En sus clases de alemán estuvo completamente distraída y no sabía por qué.

No pensaba en nada.

Solamente cuando escuchaba a su maestro hablar sobre alguna conjugación, ella hacía rayones en su cuaderno.

Se levantó a tomar agua.

Estaba congelándose en la primera planta de su casa, así que cuando terminó de beber, corrió sin más hasta su habitación.

Frío. Frío. Frío. Frío. Frío.

Eso sentía.

Cuando estuvo en su cama, se acurrucó lo que más pudo para poder dormir…

Pero el recuerdo de Brick apareció en su mente…

Debió haberle dicho algo cuando él se preocupó por su rostro… debió hacerlo… pero no se atrevió.

_"__Si duermo, olvidaré todo eso… y mañana, si me habla, le daré las gracias por preocuparse"_.

Solo soñar… ella quería soñar…

Soñar…

– ¡Bombón! –Gritó Burbuja.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos violentamente, y vio a su hermana que estaba en la ventana de su habitación, completamente despeinada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Nevó! ¡No hay clases!

Nevó. No hay clases.

_"__Hoy… no podré ver y agradecerle a Brick… No hoy…"_

* * *

><p><strong>VPandora: <strong>¡Gracias!

**Anonima-Traumada: **¡Gracias! En serio.

**Kumicogina: **Sí :c

**raticornio 8: **¡Gracias! ¿Un dibujo? Sería genial.

**Dumah Djim: **Perdón por lo tarde.

**JulietteBlue: **¡Gracias! ¡Mujer, gracias! La verdad no lo sé... necesitaba un personaje... y ella estaba disponible... Cosas del destino.

**estrellaanime: **Ojalá hayas podido esperar casi un año completo.

* * *

><p>Soy la peor, lo sé, no me lo recriminen. Pero este año planeo terminar todos mis fics, subir una última historia y... no subir ninguna otra historia, en mi vida.<p>

Gracias por leer, de verdad. Un beso. Ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo.


End file.
